epic_rap_battles_of_weegeepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplayer Royale
The Role-Play Royale is the ninth installment of Epic Rap Battles of Weegeepedia, and the fourth episode of Season 2. It features co-creator and Roleplayer, Simone ITA, rapping against Marmite Invasion Co-Creator, Pickleodeon, also starring semi-famous Roleplayer and Co-Creator of the Four Sinners, Angryfaicgee, King of the plot, and co-creator of the Dusk Dawn series, Weegee Clone 7734, King of the characters, and creator of both Marmite Invasion and ERBoW, Nice Gabe, King of the extra, Finn, and then the King of Weegee Roleplay, Hiddenlich, each fighting on their own side. Characters EpicSIMONE Pickleodeon Angryfaicgee Weegee Clone 7734 Nice Gabe Finn168719 Hiddenlich Lyrics EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WEEGEEPEDIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA EPICSIMONE!!! VS PICKLEODEON!! BEGIN! EpicSIMONE: Let's start this battle right now, here we go. Cuz I know you are nothing but a rip-off hoe. I've been in this RP game longer than you think. I mean all you do is jam a Pickle in the ass of Hypneegee. I'm gonna bring your Armageddon, gee, you really need to bring up your game. Becuase I'll eat this Pickle up. Signed, ITA! Pickleodeon: You are one to talk about shitty Roleplays. Hell, everything I've seen you in is just really gay. Never have I seen an Italian be such a disgrace to Mario. And I know you are just some noob wannabe Weegee Clone. I'm gonna smack a Shmick named Simone, and he'll never forget. That he sucks at roleplaying more than JARECK! Angryfaicgee: Shut the fuck up Pick, you amount to nothing. And your about to be burnt by this RP'ing king! You two think your the best, but you are both just a Copy X You two are only known for Marmites, see the resemblance? I am a hell core comin at you harder than Dr. Cid! And when I'm done all you will see is the color RED! Weegee Clone 7734: SHUT THE FUCK UP, AND FACE THE FACE OF WC! FOR YOUR LACK OF TALENT HAS MADE ME MORE PISSED THAN RAGEGEE! I'm the best Roleplayer, leaving you with Aneurysms of stupidity. Installation 00 bitch, you can't fuck with me. Hell, even Felix the Cat could beat you in RP. This is over, my job is over you see. Never mess with the true RP king! Nice Gabe: Did you seriously just say you were the best at Roleplay? When in reality your shit is more confusing than my Chrisatanic religious ways! I'm the god of Roleplaying, and I've been Observing your raps. Hell your shit is even more annying than the AMFA's crap. I'm the One-Winged Angel, and ruler of Ragnarok. Then I'll summon TribeTwelve and make Gabgee rip your faces off! Hell, I'm the son of Hojo, and I'm the maker of the Jacksepticeye Wiki. And now I can say you'll be finished like the MCP! Finn: MCP? Well here is Finn, the husband of Anna! And I'm gonna strike you with my frozen touch more than Elsa! Don't mess with this warrior, or I'll summon my dog to rap it off! All of you are pathetic at your lame jobs! Throw you like I did to Algol, you're nothing but pathetic ants. And just like I did to EgoGee I'll make you wet your pants. None can compare to my Roleplaying skills. I even give Hiddenlich the mothafuckin chills! Hiddenlich: I'm sorry Finn... but I'm gonna ban you for that.... The god of Roleplaying has came to show up you wannabes You cannot touch me, I'll drive you to your defeat. I'm the dark master of suspense, I'll make you have the chills. And if that doesn't work then it's time for some Hinders and Drills. I'm the Sith Lord of Destiny, coming from the Dead Pool of Marmites. And then when I'm done I'll end you like Dusk Dawn's Part 95! WHO WON! WHOS NEXT! YOU! DECIDE! EPIC! RAP! BATTLES! OOOOOOOOOOOF WEEGEEPEDIA! Category:Season 2 Category:Raps Category:ERBOW